KC-1 Killer Croc
------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Overview: Radical designs for radical times May be What Hangs on the Salamander Wall But Beneath it It Reads "Look Out For the Croc" Defiance Industries First Runs of Salamanders Had Only one flaw, no real close range weapons. Attempts to arm them with short-range weapons robbed them of some of their formidable LRM racks, hampering the 'Mech's effectiveness. in 3059 the answer arrived from Solaris. A stable there bought the remains of a Salamander after it was gutted by an ammo explosion. The techs did not have the necessary replacement parts until a MechWarrior named Marcus Diablo arrived and proposed a true Solaris arena variant Armed with two Shigunga 30 Racks and a Poland Gauss Rifle, the Killer Croc was born Sacrificing the beam weapons for the Gauss means the KC-1 must kill its opponents quickly, however sixty missiles and a Gauss shell ensure the KC-1 can do just that. Quickly, Defiance reps on Solaris contacted the stable and bought the blueprints. Capabilities: With the same radar signature, armor placement, and mass as the Salamander, it is being offered as a companion 'Mech to provide close protection to its stablemate. The only difference is its need for resupply with sixteen shots for all its weapons, but that's needed only if the Salamanders fail to destroy their prey. The first production KC-1 was sent to Marcus Diablo after he joined the 1st Raider Regiment an anti-Clan force founded in secret during the late 3050's Additional Information *-Communications System- TharHes Calliope HM-10 *-Targeting & Tracking System- TharHes Ares-7 *-Rules- Level 2, Standard Design *-Configuration- Biped BattleMech Variants: The only current variant is used, also by Marcus Diablo, with a C3 Slave replacing a ton of MRM ammo, allowing this deadly vehicle to be a part of a C3 Network Notable 'Mechs & MechWarriors: Current personal favorite of Marcus Diablo -------------------------------------------------------- Type/Model: KC-1C Killer Croc Mass: 80 tons Equipment: Crits Mass Int. Struct.: 122 pts Endo Steel 14 4.00 (Endo Steel Loc: 8 LA, 2 CT, 2 LL, 2 RL) Engine: 320 XL Fusion 12 11.50 Walking MP: 4 Running MP: 6 Jumping MP: 0 Heat Sinks: 10 Double 20 0 .00 Gyro: 4 4.00 Cockpit, Life Supt., Sensors: 5 3.00 Actuators: L: Sh+UA+LA+H R: Sh+UA+LA 15 .00 Armor Factor: 247 pts Standard 0 15.50 Internal Armor Structure Value Head: 3 9 Center Torso: 25 42 Center Torso (Rear): 8 L/R Side Torso: 17 28/28 L/R Side Torso (Rear): 6/6 L/R Arm: 13 26/26 L/R Leg: 17 34/34 Weapons and Equipment Loc Heat Ammo Crits Mass -------------------------------------------------------- 1 Gauss Rifle RA 1 16 9 17.00 (Ammo Locations: 2 RA) 1 MRM 30 RT 10 24 8 13.00 (Ammo Locations: 1 LT, 2 RT) 1 MRM 30 LT 10 5 10.00 1 C³ Slave Unit LT 0 1 1.00 CASE Equipment: LT RT 2 1.00 -------------------------------------------------------- TOTALS: 21 75 80.00 Crits & Tons Left: 3 .00 Calculated Factors: Total Cost: 18,325,921 C-Bills Battle Value 2: 1,821 (old BV = 1,521) Cost per BV2: 10,063.66 Weapon Value: 2,513 / 2,513 (Ratio = 1.38 / 1.38) Damage Factors: SRDmg = 39; MRDmg = 22; LRDmg = 8 BattleForce2: MP: 4, Armor/Structure: 6/3 Damage PB/M/L: 6/3/2, Overheat: 0 Class: MA; Point Value: 18 Specials: c3s